Mission Impossible : Kalizir et l'Arbre Blanc
by Tari Miriel
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant ! Continuer l'histoire problématique débutée par un autre auteur. Début par ... (nom à éditer). "Cette mission semblait impossible... Il fallait abattre ce qui était unique et irremplaçable. Fallait-il désobéir à un Roi, ou se rendre coupable de la pire des ignominies ?"
_Et voici ma participation au Défi du Lauréat, du Poney Fringant ! Il s'agissait d'achever l'histoire débutée par un autre auteur du forum, histoire arrêtée bien sûr à son moment le plus critique... lorsque l'on pense que la Mission sera Impossible. Il fallait donc imaginer comment résoudre la situation..._

 _Je ne sais pas encore qui est coupable d'avoir écrit cette première partie (il/elle sera bientôt retrouvé(e), hin hin !) donc j'éditerai dès que j'aurais l'info ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Partie 1, par... (?)**_

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Kalizir eut un sombre pressentiment, l'impression diffuse mais tenace que la journée qui débutait allait être différente des autres, mais pas en bien. C'était comme s'il voyait le monde à travers un rideau de fumée : les objets semblaient troubles et indistincts, presque diaphanes. Sa femme Gimilbêth le remarqua avant même qu'ils soient sortis du lit, mais elle n'osa rien dire : son inquiétude lui rentrait les mots dans la gorge. Lorsque Kalizir avait été appelé pour rejoindre la garde personnelle du Roi, Gimilbêth en avait d'abord conçu un grand soulagement, tant la nouvelle paraissait annoncer la fin de tous leurs soucis. En fin de compte, c'était plutôt le contraire qui s'était produit : tout au long des deux années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, Kalizir n'avait cessé de s'éloigner d'elle, comme s'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait lui dire, qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer.

Kalizir se leva pour avaler sans plaisir un fade petit déjeuner. Il attendait que le couperet tombe, mais ce n'est qu'une fois lavé et habillé qu'il fut confronté à ce qu'il craignait : un coup à la porte. Il alla ouvrir malgré l'intense lassitude qui s'était emparée de chacun de ses membres. Sur le palier se tenait son supérieur, le caporal. Juste le caporal. Pas d'autre nom. Dans la garde du Roi, c'est votre rang qui vous définissait, pas votre nom.

« Repos, soldat, lâcha le caporal. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Vous êtes prêt ?  
— Oui, mon caporal. Prêt pour quoi ?  
— Parfait. Prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi. »

Kalizir obéit, comme le lui avait appris une vie de soldat. Obéir. Ne pas poser de questions. Les supérieurs ont toujours raison. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de demander pourquoi le caporal avait troqué son épée contre une hache. De toute façon, il avait sûrement une bonne raison.

Les rues d'Arminalêth étaient désertes en cette fraîche matinée de printemps. Elles l'étaient souvent, ces derniers temps, en réalité. Les gens n'avaient guère le cœur à sortir lorsqu'ils pouvaient faire autrement. Mais Kalizir évitait de penser à ce genre de choses également. Il se concentrait sur les bottes du caporal frappant les pavés de leurs talons. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Il adopta inconsciemment le même rythme, comme on lui avait appris. Un bon petit soldat.

Mais même un bon petit soldat conserve une certaine capacité à l'étonnement, et celle de Kalizir s'éveilla lorsqu'il comprit que le caporal le conduisait vers le palais royal. Connaissant bien le roulement de la garde, il savait que ni son supérieur ni lui ne devaient être en faction ce jour-là. Sa perplexité ne fit que croître lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du palais, à travers des couloirs et des passages qu'il n'avait jamais empruntés. Vieille de près de trois mille ans, la résidence des rois d'Anadûnê avait connu d'innombrables développements architecturaux, une aile ajoutée par-ci, un corps de bâtiment abandonné par-là, au point que plus personne n'en connaissait l'étendue réelle.

Le périple des deux hommes s'acheva devant une porte d'apparence toute simple, au bois usé et poussiéreux. Le caporal l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef qu'il tira de sa poche et fit entrer Kalizir dans une petite cour circulaire au sol de terre battue. Mais le soldat ne prêta attention au sol qu'après un certain temps, car au centre de la cour se dressait une chose dont il avait souvent entendu parler sans jamais la voir. C'était un grand arbre au tronc fin et élancé, dont les branches s'élevaient dans les airs loin au-dessus de sa tête. Chose extraordinaire : ses feuilles étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Ce ne pouvait être que Nimloth, le légendaire Arbre Blanc, le don des Valar à l'image du premier Arbre Blanc dont la lumière éclairait le monde aux temps d'avant le Soleil et la Lune.

L'émerveillement fit place à l'incompréhension dans l'esprit de Kalizir lorsque le caporal lui tendit sa hache.

« Ordre du Roi. Faites vite : ce ne sera pas un travail facile, et il doit être fini d'ici midi. »

Kalizir le regarda sans comprendre.

« Allons, soldat, arrêtez de bayer aux corneilles ! Je vous ai choisi parce que le Roi m'a demandé quelqu'un de fort, de fiable et de discret. Ne me décevez pas. »

Le caporal se dirigea vers la porte.

« D'autres affaires m'appellent. Je reviendrai vers midi pour vous conduire auprès du Roi. Il sera heureux d'apprendre que vous avez abattu cet arbre. Il paraît que son bois servira à inaugurer ce nouveau temple qui vient d'être construit… »

Avant que Kalizir ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le caporal avait déjà disparu derrière la porte, le laissant seul avec sa hache. Face à l'Arbre. »

* * *

 _ **Partie 2, par Tari Miriel**_

* * *

Kalizir avait la tête vide. Le poids de sa hache pesait de manière presque indécente contre sa hanche. Comment pourrait-il commettre pareil sacrilège ? Et comment le Roi pouvait-il oser exiger qu'on l'accomplisse ?

En silence, il contempla le bel Arbre blanc, symbole de tant de choses… unique. Irremplaçable. Personne n'avait même osé tenter de le bouturer : il était intact depuis qu'il avait été planté en cet endroit stratégique.

Ses yeux se posèrent autour de lui, en quête d'un soutien, d'une solution, ou d'un miracle. La place était déserte : les gardes vaquaient ailleurs, comme s'ils avaient été congédiés pour que le sacrilège puisse être commis en toute discrétion. Un vague sentiment de trahison envahit Kalizir lorsqu'il s'imagina prendre la fuite pour échapper à son devoir : qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ? Trahir son Roi, ou mettre à bas le symbole de milliers de vies ?

Il prit sa hache en la décrochant de sa ceinture, le corps entièrement tendu. La lame, terne mais aiguisée, luisait vaguement dans les premiers rayons du soleil. Il ne la leva pas. Il se contenta d'en poser la tête sur le sol, près de son pied, la main appuyée sur le bout du manche comme s'il avait ressenti le besoin qu'ont les vieillards d'être soutenu par un bâton ferme et rassurant. Son regard parcourait l'arbre, inquiet, remarquant plus nettement qu'auparavant les multiples nervures de son tronc, les plis formés par l'écorce aux ramifications de ses branches. Sa blancheur était si pure qu'aucun autre bois ne pouvait être mis à son côté sans paraître gris et mort.

Comment pouvait-on vouloir sacrifier pareille beauté pour orner un bâtiment, fût-il un lieu de culte ? Du bouleau n'aurait-il pas suffi à apporter une touche de clarté à la construction ? La couleur blanche n'était pas l'apanage de cet unique arbre, bien que les autres bois ne pussent en souffrir dignement la comparaison si on les mettait côte à côte. Mais après tout, un temple était un lieu de passage quotidien : il fallait qu'il soit beau, mais s'il était exceptionnel, c'était presque… indélicat. Kalizir étaient de ceux qui prient mieux dans la sobriété que dans le faste.

Ses doigts de guerrier enserrèrent le manche de sa hache. Il la souleva un peu, nerveusement, d'un ou deux centimètres la reposa la re-souleva la remit près de son pied. Fallait-il qu'il se le tranche, ce pied, pour arguer auprès de son Roi qu'il avait été – par un terrible coup du sort ! – incapable de mener sa tâche à bien ?

Le frisson d'horreur qui lui parcourut l'échine le dissuada de tenter cette mutilation qui risquait de le mener à la gangrène, sinon à la mort, à courte échéance. Et il faudrait mentir au Roi et prétexter un accident. Qui le croirait vraiment, d'ailleurs ? Il faut être bien maladroit pour se trancher un pied, lorsque l'on a reçu un long entraînement au maniement de la hache, que ce soit pour la guerre ou pour la coupe du bois.

Kalizir décida de sacrifier l'opinion de son Roi, non par un mensonge, mais en allant lui exposer la vérité : il n'était pas capable de blesser l'Arbre. Et il était bien sûr impossible pour un simple soldat comme lui d'oser suggérer quoi que ce soit à son souverain pour pallier à cette absence de bois précieux. Comment celui-ci pourrait-il prendre au sérieux l'idée de remplacer l'essence précieuse par un banal bois de bouleau ?

Le soldat laissa encore courir son regard sur la blancheur magnifique de l'Arbre. Il tendit la main pour effleurer son tronc, comme s'il avait voulu se faire pardonner d'avoir même pu imaginer faire entrer sa lame métallique dans la chair de ce qui, pour lui, équivalait à une déité.

Il se recula ensuite, et tomba sur un genou, les deux mains en appui sur le manche de sa hache dont la tête était toujours posée sur le sol, à l'envers. Il murmura une prière en espérant un pardon…

Mais il fallait encore survivre au face à face avec le Roi. Et celui-ci était moins prompt au pardon que n'importe quelle entité à qui l'on aurait pu adresser une prière ou une supplication.

Le soldat ferma les yeux et resta immobile tandis que la chaleur du soleil matinal montait doucement dans son dos. Midi était encore loin.

* * *

"Soldat ! Debout."

Kalizir sursauta comme s'il sortait d'un songe. Il se tenait agenouillé devant l'Arbre et sa hache était déposée sur le sol devant lui. Le caporal le regardait. Il fit un effort pour se lever, ankylosé, et se redressa pour saluer son supérieur.

"Suis-moi."

Ce furent les seules paroles de celui-ci. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage et il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire quant à l'évident échec dont il était témoin. Kalizir hésita à abandonner sa hache sur le sol mais la pensée qu'il puisse être banni sur-le-champ lui fit opter pour la prudence : s'il devait quitter la ville et la région sans avoir le droit de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, autant avoir une arme à la ceinture pour ne pas mourir bêtement dévoré par les bêtes une fois sorti des zones habitées.

Les deux hommes traversèrent couloirs, cours et salles jusqu'à parvenir au trône royal. Kalizir tint les yeux baissés tandis que l'on annonçait leur entrée. Le murmure de quelques voix se tut dès qu'ils s'approchèrent. Sans doute étaient-ce les ministres du Roi qui préparaient avec lui la construction du temple. La voix royale retentit :

"Repos, caporal. Vous pouvez le laisser s'avancer."

L'homme obtempéra, se déplaçant sur le côté, et Kalizir se demanda si le Roi savait déjà qu'il avait failli à sa tâche. Un moment de silence fit peser sur ses épaules le poids d'une vie entière.

"Avance."

Les yeux au sol, il fit quelques pas vers le trône.

"Explique-toi."

Il frissonna. Le Roi savait donc. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de prendre la parole :

"Je n'ai pas pu, votre Majesté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?"

La voix était froide. Nouvelle inspiration, le temps de chercher une réponse convenable.

"L'Arbre est sacré.

\- Et ma parole, ne l'est-elle pas ?"

Il se sentit piégé.

"Si, votre Majesté. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?"

La voix était impitoyable, bien qu'elle ne se fût pas élevée pour faire entendre colère ou déception. C'était presque pire comme ça. Kalizir se sut perdu, et se jeta à l'eau :

"L'Arbre est unique et irremplaçable. La parole de votre Majesté, cependant, peut… peut-être…"

Il ne sut pas comment finir sa phrase. Le silence s'appesantit. Les conseillers étaient silencieux mais leur regard pesaient sur le soldait, qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux, en signe de complète soumission. Ce fut le Roi qui compléta la phrase :

"Tu oses suggérer que je devrais changer d'avis, c'est cela ?"

Kalizir resta muet mais baissa la tête encore un peu plus. Il croyait déjà sentir le fil d'une lame posé sur sa nuque pour bientôt la lui trancher.

Un froissement d'étoffe se fit entendre. Le Roi se levait. Il descendit quelques marches pour s'approcher de Kalizir, qui put alors voir ses pieds bottés et son costume riche et sobre.

"Regarde-moi, soldat."

Il dut obéir. Son regard se posa sur un visage sévère, marqué par l'expérience, aux yeux acérés, mais ce visage était dénué de pitié ou de colère. Kalizir craignit son froid courroux et les paroles du Roi confirmèrent ses craintes :

"Sache que celui qui ne respecte pas ma parole se rend coupable de trahison et mérite le bannissement ou la mort, selon la gravité de sa faute. Tu m'as désobéi.

\- Majesté."

Il ne pouvait de toute façon qu'acquiescer, et baissa à nouveau les yeux. Le Roi poursuivit :

"Et tu as bien fait. Car sache également que j'ai horreur des imbéciles sans cervelle, et que j'ai en estime ceux qui sont assez sages pour oser me dire que je me trompe. Ou du moins, qu'ils ont une autre solution à proposer."

Kalizir releva les yeux, incrédule. Le Roi le regarda, laissa apparaître une très brève esquisse de sourire, puis se détourna pour retourner s'asseoir :

"À partir de ce jour, tu feras partie des gardiens de l'Arbre. Tu rejoindras tes nouveaux quartiers dès ce midi."

Les sourires discrets qui flottaient sur les visages des conseillers alentours, comme sur celui du caporal qui se tenait sur le côté, achevèrent de briser la mascarade. Le caporal s'avança et lui donna une tape dans le dos :

"Félicitations. Tu as réussi l'épreuve avec dignité."

Kalizir n'en revenait pas encore d'être toujours vivant, mais il comprit que cet ordre terrible reçu de bon matin n'avait été qu'un test pour mettre à l'épreuve son bon sens et son dévouement envers la Cité elle-même. La salle sembla se ranimer autour d'eux, les conversations reprirent, et le caporal entraîna le nouveau gardien vers l'extérieur, avec la promesse d'une bonne chopine pour se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

Lorsque les heures furent passées, lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée et les hommes assez éméchés – du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde – et que l'on eut chaleureusement accueilli une douzaine de fois le nouveau camarade, Kalizir trouva un moment pour demander à son caporal ce qui serait advenu si jamais il avait décidé d'obéir à l'ordre du Roi.

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui. J'ai pensé que je serais la pire des créatures dotées de vie si jamais je blessais l'Arbre. J'ai hésité.

\- Il y a des archers sur les toits."

Kalizir le regarda fixement, et le caporal acheva d'écluser sa bière sans expliciter davantage.

Il n'était pas envisageable de laisser qui que ce soit abîmer l'Arbre.

Fût-ce sur l'ordre d'un Roi.

Et dans les entrepôts de la cité, de longues planches de bouleau reposaient soigneusement calfeutrée sous des bâches.


End file.
